Mission Annico
by Little Miss Thalia Grace
Summary: During a game of Truth or Dare, a few secrets come to light. ANNICO! Dedicated to Amber Annabeth Blue


**Dedicated to Amber Annabeth Blue, one of the best people ever! Seriously, check out her stories. She's awesome!**

**I Don't own!**

So when Nico, Percy, Grover and Jason heard Annabeth, Thalia, Juniper and Amber Blue (Daughter of Athena and Thalia's Fellow huntress) were having a sleep over, they couldn't help but over hear what they were saying by crouching under the open window of the Zeus cabin. Not eavesdropping or stalking, they just happened to hear what was going on.

All the boys were there for different reasons. Nico was there to find out if Annabeth returned the little crush he had worked over the last year, (and by little I mean bigger than Olympus) Percy and Jason were here for amazing blackmail on Thalia, and Grover was here because they all dragged his furry little butt from the forest.

So they were currently smushed together listening as the girls talked about the latest stuff while Maroon 5 played in the background.

Today it was Avatar The Last Airbender.

"Did you see the Finale? So much Zutara!" Amber was gushing. Hey, she may be a Hunter, but she could appreciate good pairing when she sees one.

"Oh my gods, yes!" Annabeth, like her sister, was a Zutara shipper.

They talked about the finale until Thalia interrupted. "Guys, Zutara isn't that great!"

Both Amber and Annabeth gasped dramatically. "Not that great?! Zutara is the epitome of great!" exclaimed Amber while Annabeth growled "Great? It's better than _great!_ It's AMAZING!"

Thalia, sensing if they didn't calm down someone (most likely her) was going to get hurt, yelled "Alright! Zutara's amazing! Happy!"

The other two rampaging girls stopped and beamed at her, uttering a 'yes' in sync as they sat down.

"Even if I like Tokka best." Thalia muttered but (Luckily) the two daughters of Athena hadn't heard her.

"What's so amazing about Zutara? We all know Kataang is best. I mean, they do end up together." Juniper said.

There was a pregnant pause **(XD I always wanted to type that!) **before the three girls exploded. They were yelling insults at Juniper and about a minute later Juniper was outside with her bag and everything. She grabbed her bags and ran off crying. Grover, caring and awesome boyfriend he is, ran after her. The three boys looked at each other and shrugged before turning back to the girls.

"Think we were a little hard on her?" Amber asked guiltily.

"Meh," Thalia said, lying back on her bed that she moved out of sight of the Zeus statue.

"What should we do now?" Annabeth asked.

Thalia and Amber looked at each other before smiling evilly.

"What do you say, Annie…" Thalia trailed off smirking.

"For a game of Truth or Dare: Hunter Style?" Amber finished.

"Alright," Annabeth agreed, a little reluctantly. Outside the boys were cheering for their luck. This is just what they needed!

"Annie, Truth or Dare?" Thalia asked.

"Truth," Annabeth said quickly, not stupid enough to take a dare from the slightly psychotic Daughter of Zeus.

"Do you like Nico?" She asked. Under the window Nico felt like he could kiss Thalia. But he won't, seeing as he liked his eye-brows non-fried off.

'Well… I…Umm…." Annabeth stammered.

"WAIT!" shouted Amber. The two other girls looked at her, Annabeth thankful. "We forgot to take the oath," she explained and her sisters expression quickly turned into a scowl. Amber put her hand in the middle and told the others to do the same, and they complied. "Now repeat after me; I swear on the River Styx to do each dare, answer each truth truthfully, and to never breath a word of this to someone else." They repeated the words.

Then Amber smiled. "Now you may answer, Annabeth."

Annabeth scowled again before muttering something.

"Sorry, Annie, What was that?" Thalia asked innocently.

Annabeth's scowl deepened. "YES! Alright? I like Nico!" She exploded. Thalia and Amber wore matching, knowing smirks whilst made Annabeth confused, and Annabeth _hated _being confused.

Outside they heard a loud "YES!" filled with triumph. Annabeth ran over to the window and looked down.

"Nico!" she shrieked, obviously panicking.

Nico immediately blanched and, with one last look at Percy and Jason, very manly ran for his life. When they were a good ways way across the camp, Percy and Jason walked into the cabin. Amber and Thalia had the same look on his, which kind of creeped the boys out. They all looked at each other a second before high fiving.

Mission Annico: Success.

**Alright! It's done!**

**Once again, this is dedicated to Amber Annabeth Blue (The OC and the story) who is amazing! Seriously, check out her stories.**

**I really have nothing to say in author notes anymore, since I don't want to bore you with the details of my boring life. **

**Yes, this is my first Annico. I started liking them a while ago, even if Annabeth is like three years older than Nico. Age isn't really a big thing to me.**

**So, Goodbye lovely people of the internet!**

**~Little Miss Thalia Grace**

**P.S- Why are you still here? Why aren't you on Amber's Profile checking out her awesome stories?!**


End file.
